But She Loved Me
by Hannah L-Sama
Summary: Decades after the original story of the Witch's House, Ellen, in Viola's body, has come back an re-created her mansion, the one in which it all began. Ellen comes to realize, that in all of her schemes and plans to find love, there was someone who loved her the whole time - Viola. The mansion receives a new visitor, and Ellen intends to get what she wants.
1. Chapter 1

**PLEASE READ:**

**Hello there! Quick note: in this fic, I have a couple of lines in the journal that read 'because I was black'. PLEASE NOTE: THIS IS NOT REFERRING TO HER RACE. If you'll remember in the dark room, when you drop your lantern and it shatters: when you open your menu, you see a creepy black and red version of yourself known as "dark Viola". This is what I'm referring to. Anyway, enjoy the story. **

* * *

_He knew something was wrong._

_Now, I'm back to where I was._

_Did I not deserve love?_

_Why was I never loved?_

_But maybe I was._

She _loved me. _

_Why didn't I ever see it?_

It was raining.

The sky was dark.

Violet brushed her soaking purple out of her face as she ran through the woods.

_I don't care if it's raining. There's no way I'm going back. At least if I run into anyone they won't be able to tell I was crying. Ugh. Did he really have to hit me again?_

The trees thinned as she arrived into a clearing. Up ahead was a giant house. A mansion.

_Wow, it's so big! I looks abandoned. _

She quickly ran to the front steps, and tried the handle of the door. Thankfully, it was open. Thinking nothing of it, she quickly stepped inside.

_I can stay here until the rain stops. I hope there aren't any animals in here…_

As she stepped in, the noise of the rain seemed to fade away. While the outside of the house looked abandoned, the inside certainly didn't. The walls were covered in fairly new-looking blue floral wallpaper. A small wooden table held a vase of flowers. She couldn't decide if they were real or not. The room held a homey yet nostalgic feeling too it.

Upon closer inspection, the table had a piece of paper on it. She picked it up, curiously.

_Welcome back. _

Hm. Perhaps someone did live here…? Well, the lights were off. If anyone owned the house, there didn't appear to be anyone home. The owners surely wouldn't mind her staying her until the storm stopped.

She vaguely wondered what the note meant. Was someone coming home?

She walked to the left of the entry room, where there was a door. Opening it, she arrived into a sitting room. A few fancy upholstered chairs sat around the room, along with a small coffee table. A big grandfather clock was against the far wall.

_It's still ticking. _

She walked closer to it to check the time.

Suddenly something rumbled, and the clock moved.

She jumped back with a scream as the clock crashed forwards, slamming onto the floor. The glass face shattered, sending shards of glass flying across the floor.

She put a hand over her pounding heart as she stared in horror at the clock, trying to steady her breathing.

_What happened?_

The room was now enveloped in an uncomfortable silence. Violet glanced around the room nervously, the lack of noise bearing down on her. She began to realize how dark it was.

_I don't like this room. _

She quickly walked to the door at the other end of the room. Locked.

_I guess I'll just go back into the other room…_

She tried not to run as she hurried back over to the door she had entered through, opening it and shutting it behind her quickly. She leaned against it and drew a deep breath.

Looking up and about, she idly walked back to the center table, holding the flowers. She took a closer look at them. They were roses. The left side of the vase was filled with yellow roses, while the other was filled with purple roses. A thin red ribbon tied them together.

_Kind of an odd arrangement, but still pretty. _

She noticed a card on the ribbon. She leaned down to take a look.

_The strings of fate bind them together._

_Hm. Odd. _

Looking up, she decided to try the door on the right side of the room. She opened it, finding a study. There was a desk, with some bookcases and paintings around the room.

Violet walked over to the desk, seeing an open book. She leaned over it curiously.

_He knew something was wrong._

_Now, I'm back to where I was._

_Did I not deserve love?_

_Why was I never loved?_

Her brows wrinkled in confusion. As she took a step back from the desk, she heard a small _splat _as her foot stepped into something wet.

_Wet?_

She turned around to look, seeing a dark substance on the floor. She leaned closer.

_Is that…_

_B-blood?!_

She gasped, straitening up and glancing around quickly.

That was when she spotted a fist-sized lump in the corner of the room. She tiptoed closer, her eyes widening at the sight.

It was a blood-spattered frog.

_What?!_

It turned around, fixing it's black, beady eyes on her. Violet struggled to breathe. How could the gaze of a frog be so… so…. Unnerving? She wasn't even aware that it was possible for the eyes of an amphibian to possess such… hate.

It suddenly turned and quickly hopped away underneath a bookcase, leaving a few spatters of blood in its wake.

Violet shuddered, looking around nervously.

_Where could the blood have come from…? This house keeps getting creepier and creepier. _

She walked back to the main room, intending to check and see if the storm had stopped. She didn't intend on staying in this house any longer then she had to. In fact, she'd rather leave immediately.

However, once she stepped back into the room, she froze. Her heart stopped, and she forgot how to breathe.

The door was gone.

In it's place was a message: written in red, dripping ink:

_Let's be together again. _

She would have screamed, but her mouth was dry, and she found herself completely frozen to the spot.

There _was _a door there, right?

Could she be in the wrong room? Could she possibly have taken the wrong door?

She glanced back. There was no other door in the study.

She was released from her trance. She ran forward, searching, pounding on the wall, for any sign of the door. A keyhole, a crevice in the wall, a crack, _anything…_

After a few minutes she realized it was futile.

The door was gone, as if it were never there. She stepped back and drew a deep breath.

_A window! _

She glanced around, but then she realized there _were _no windows. Why hadn't she noticed that before?

She leaned against the wall and slowly slid down, sitting on the floor. Even if she listened closely, she couldn't hear the storm anymore.

_ I don't understand._

"Please let me leave." She begged, whispering into the silent room.


	2. Chapter 2

She ran back into the study, intending to dig through the drawers of the desk to see if she could find a key. Maybe there was a back door somewhere.

Finding nothing of use in the drawers, she ventured over to the bookcase. One book stuck out among the rest of them. She pulled it out, finding it was a book on etiquette. It was bookmarked to a page on tea arrangements.

_It is essential that the tea be set up properly for the ease of the guest. The sugar always goes to the right of the teapot, and the handles of the cups should always face towards the front of the tray, where the guest can grasp it with ease. _

Violet flipped through a few more pages when she found a note.

_I remember you like tea. Chamomile your favorite, right? Drink up! _

The note was taped into the book, oddly enough.

_Interesting. Chamomile is my favorite too. _

She placed the book back on the shelf, glancing around.

_There's nothing useful in here… I'm going to have to go back in that other room…_

She tiptoed across the hall, slowly opening the door. She eyed the collapsed clock, and carefully stepped over the broken shards of glass.

Standing in front of the coffee table, she glanced down at the tea set. Her eyes widened in surprise.

_There's tea here? _

She picked up a silver spoon and stirred the tea in one of the cups. She took out the spoon and brought the cup to her face, taking a delicate sniff.

_Oh wow, it's chamomile…. Just like the note said. _

She brought the tea cup to her lips, preparing to take a sip, when she paused. Something was wrong. She didn't know what it was, but something in her mind was telling her not to drink the tea.

She absent mindedly glanced down, when she noticed something odd. The silver spoon was now a coppery rust color(1). Her stomach churned uncomfortably, and she slowly set the cup down. Shakily, she tried to focus on something else.

_Why would the chamomile tea note be in the book?_

She leaned closer.

_Speaking of the book, didn't it say that the sugar should go on the _right _of the teapot? It's on the left._

She slid the sugar over to the correct side of the tray. A loud sound suddenly rang out, causing Violet to jump. It sounded like a door unlocking.

Acting on a hunch, she tried the other door in the room. It was open now.

Pulling it open, she found herself in front of a staircase.

_A staircase? But I don't want to go up… How is it that those were the only rooms on the first floor? Ah, well, this is the only way… I've got to find something to get out of here. _

_Perhaps the only way out… is in._

As she ascended the staircase, she noticed a large burlap sack lying off to the side. She thought nothing of it until she came to the landing, where the sacks were piled everywhere.

_What could be in those? _

Curious, she tiptoed forward and cautiously lifted the edge of the bag with her finger.

Inside was a black cat, lying down on its side, asleep.

A small smile came to her face. She loved cats! But why was there one here, in this bag…?

_Perhaps it was seeking warmth?_

She reached forward to pick it up, cautiously.

Immediately when she touched it, something in her mind once again knew something was wrong. But she ignored it and continued to try and lift the cat. But she couldn't. Confused, she tried harder, wondering why it remained unmoving.

She kneeled down in frustration, when her knee landed on something soft.

Glancing down, she gasped in horror. One of the bags had come undone.

Inside the bag were tons and tons of cats.

Dead.

Now it made sense why she couldn't lift the cat.

She jumped to her feet and backed up quickly until she bumped against the wall, a hand clamped over her mouth to hold in a scream.

The bags began to move.

Absolute terror took over as she pressed herself into the corner, shaking uncontrollably, as the bags all opened themselves. Dozens and dozens and dozens of bodies of dead black cats, piled over each other, some mangled and twisted in disgusting positions, fluids and matter leaking out.

Tears leaked from her eyes.

And she finally screamed.

As if a switch had been flipped in her body, she jumped up and ran towards the stairs, her feet pounding against the wood floor, her heart pumping wildly, beating against her chest.

She came to a door at the end of the hall and didn't hesitate to throw it open. She rushed in and slammed it behind her. She dropped to her knees and buried her face in her hands.

Her hyperventilating breath eventually calmed, her shaking died down, and the tears finally stopped. She took deep breaths to calm herself, her hands placed over her pounding heart.

She glanced around the room, noticing she was in a library. She slowly got to her feet and stepped towards the bookshelves. She glanced around uneasily as she walked, still unsettled.

As she approached the back, she noticed several ropes hanging from the ceiling. There were about seven. The first six were in a circular position. Red ivy-like plants hung from the ceiling, limp and lifeless. Violet quickly glanced down, seeing red-stained white flower petals scattered below them.

The seventh in the middle was the most eerie: an empty noose hanging idly, slightly swaying side to side, affected by some unknown breeze.

Violet gazed down curiously. If there was no one there, the why was there a shadow below it?

She walked around the ropes, going behind them, where she spotted another open book on a desk. She leaned over it cautiously.

_I ran away, back to where my old house was._

_But there was nothing there._

_So I made a new one._

_If I wait long enough… she'll come back._

_I know she will._

Her brow furrowed in confusion. These diary entries were so cryptic. Why did this mysterious author write in riddles?

She stood from the desk and navigated back around the ropes, continuing throughout the library.

She glanced to the side, and saw something move.

She jumped back, whirling to face that direction, eyes wide, heart pounding.

She placed a hand over her panicking heart, gasping, when saw what it was that had moved.

A mirror was mounted on the wall across the room.

Approaching it, she looked into it hesitantly.

Gold. Green.

_CRACK! _

Violet jumped back, landing on the floor as the mirror shattered. She scowled. What was wrong with this house?!

_And where were the owners? _

She suddenly remembered what she's seen in the mirror. Gold and green? Why?

It should have been purple and red. Why would the mirror show those colors? It was as if it was showing a separate person. Was it somehow able to alter colors? She'd never heard of such a thing, though. Was it possible?

Glancing back at the wall, she noticed something new. Beneath the frame of the mirror was another message, written in the same dripping red ink.

_You do remember me, right? _

* * *

**(1) - Every image here is a reference to the game. If you remember, in the dining hall, the was that bowl on the table. In one of the books, it mentions that silver spoons were used to help detect poison for nobles. When coming into contact with certain poisons, silver tarnishes, turning the coppery rust color mentioned. So yes, the tea was poisoned. **


	3. Chapter 3

_Remember… remember what? Who?_

Though it was impossible that these notes were meant for her, since they were in some stranger's house, she couldn't help but think that somehow, she was meant to read them.

A sudden fit of rage overtook her, as she went over to a small desk and knocked it over, throwing it into the wall.

"Just let me LEAVE!" She screamed, beating the wall with her fist. "I'm not doing this again!"

She abruptly froze, her eyes wide.

_I'm not doing this again…? _

"But… I've never been here before…" She muttered to herself, slowly turning in a circle, observing the walls as if she expected something to jump out at her.

She exited the library and continued down the hall. An idea was growing at the back of her mind like a disease: growing bigger and bigger – but she couldn't see what it was. It kept escaping her, tauntingly hovering just out of reach of the grasping fingers of her conscience.

One specific thought kept bothering her.

_Everything here is so familiar in some twisted way. I almost feel like I've visited this place before…. In a dream, perhaps? _

_Is it possible for dreams to become real?_

The hall became a dead end, only a door dominating the wall before her. Cautiously opening it, she stepped into a hallway carpeted with grass.

Her eyes widened and she gasped in awe at beautiful rose archways lining the pathway. How could such beautiful roses grow here?

As she walked onwards, a growing sense of nostalgia built inside her. A sense of déjà vu, almost.

The hall opened up into a massive room, carpeted with lush, green grass. A massive oak tree dominated the center of the chamber, accented by a wooden bench before it.

Violet took a few steps inside, when suddenly she felt sick. Sick, sick with a nauseous drop in her stomach, a pounding migraine wracking her head, causing her fingers to twitch up and grasp her purple hair in her hands. She gasped out, whimpering at the sudden unexpected disruption in her body. Her brain pounded against her skull, almost as if it wanted out, as if it didn't belong.

She took a few stumbling steps forward before the world spun, and she was on her side on the ground, gasping in pain. Thoughts that almost seemed as if they were not her own pulsed through her mind. Her hands reached out, grasping and clenching at the grass.

Foreign images and emotions flashed in front of her mind's eye, and her conscience reeled in rejection.

_This wasn't supposed to happen. This isn't supposed to happen. Get out! _

Paper brushed against her fingers. She almost didn't notice until her searching hands grasped it and crumpled the parchment inside her grip.

Her eyes shot open, and the activity in her head halted in curiosity. Slowly turning, her eyes focused on a book laying on the ground, another journal. She'd ripped out a page.

Sitting up, her interest peaked, she reached out and picked up the volume, pulling it into her lap. Opening it almost reverently, she began to read.

_He asked me where his daughter was._

_… __so I told him he killed her._

_He X himself._

_So I tried to find someone else who would love me._

_But they were all afraid of me._

_Because I was black._

Violet raised an eyebrow in confusion.

_'__Because I was black'? What does that mean?_

She turned the page.

_Mother abandoned me._

_Father didn't notice me._

_But she did._

_Why was I never loved?_

_Maybe I was._

She _loved me._

_Why didn't I ever see it? _

Her brow furrowed in confusion, her mind turning in questions. Who was the author talking about? Why did she write in such cryptic verse?

Just as she was about to close the book, one more line drew her attention, scrawled in tiny print at the bottom of the page.

_._

_.._

_…_

_I knew you would come back._

The headache was back again.

Violet stumbled to her feet and staggered across the floor, one hand buried in her hair, the other reaching out, grasping at the air.

Her knees collided with something wood and she toppled forward, landing haphazardly onto something. Peeling open her eyes, she saw it was the bench. They widened when they spotted something else.

Another black cat.

A note, splattered with some red substance, was beside it.

She learned forward carefully to read the writing.

_Come to my room._

* * *

**A/N: This story is going to have multiple endings - we're getting closer! **


	4. Chapter 4

Her hand shook as she reached for the door handle. Her heart pounded in her ears, her breath coming in ragged gasps.

Violet didn't know how she got here. Almost as if possessed, she'd risen from her spot on the ground and stumbled through the mansion, striving towards an unknown goal.

Finally, she'd arrived at this door, and her hand was already turning the handle before she realized what was happening. She yanked it back, holding it to her chest as if she'd been burned.

_What am I doing? _

Though she wanted to run, something in her heart told her that she needed to pass through this door. Something important was on the other side. Something of grave importance. It was almost as if she'd been born for this moment.

And so, against her better, logical judgment, she reached out, grasped the old handle in her hand, and opened the door, stepping into the room beyond.

Nothing jumped out at her. Nothing attacked her the second she stepped through the doorway. It was a fairly ordinary room, with a bed, a desk, a cabinet, and a darkened window.

Almost as if her steps were choreographed, her feet led her to the desk on the wall opposite the door.

A familiar book laid on the desk, opened to the last page. Her fingers caressed the parchment as her eyes scanned the penmanship of the mysterious author.

_I knew you would come back._

_You came all the way through this house, just for me._

_So, now I know you really love me._

_So, this is what you want?_

_You have a new body now, right?_

_So, now, you don't have to be mad at me anymore._

_Do you remember?_

_Do you remember me?_

_._

_._

_._

_Viola?_

Viola.

Her mind whirled, and she stumbled backwards, tripping over a crack in the wooden flooring.

She landed flat on her back, pain thudding throughout her body.

Violet gaped, wide-eyed at the ceiling.

Her sickness returned with a vengeance, her skull feeling like it was going to crack open.

Green and gold. Eyes and hair. Of a girl….

Pain. Betrayal.

_That's not love. _

_Aaauuugh. It hurts. _

Purple hair, like her own.

A black cat.

A knife.

Blood.

_Gha….. gv….bck…_

_Give it back._

_Dha…..di….. _

_Daddy. _

_Bang! Bang! _

At long last, she realized the truth.

_I am Viola. _

"You're not mad, are you?"

Violet's hazy eyes picked up a moving form out of the corner of her eyes. She lifted her head feebly to look at it as it came closer.

"Be careful – just rest a bit. Your body and mind are tired after a revelation of such astronomical proportions."

Violet didn't know what _astronomical _meant, but that didn't matter right now. Her eyes focused, and she took in the image of another girl approaching her.

Hair darker than night fell down to her shoulders in two braids. One was perfect and neat, while another was knotty and unkempt as if it'd been done years ago and left alone since. A frock of simple design adorned her thin body, also a deep, dark black.

But what really drew her attention was the girl's skin.

It was red.

Blood red.

Offset by the dark eyes, as equally black as the hair, the girl looked terrifying.

Violet scrambled away on her hands, her back bumping against the wall as she stared up, scared, at this girl. Was this the owner of the home?

_Don't trust her, don't trust her! _A voice inside her screamed.

Violet paused upon seeing a look of uncertain fear and pain in the girl's eyes.

"Hey, you're aren't really mad, are you?"

Violet didn't reply. She couldn't seem to find control of her body.

"Wh…who are you?" She finally managed.

She looked surprised by the question. "You don't remember? Well, I guess that makes sense since you may not have fully recovered yet…"

She looked directly into Violet's eyes, startling her with the steel resolve.

"I am Ellen."

Violet's eyes widened.

_KILL HER! _

Violet didn't know what motivated her to do so, but in a moment she was flying through the air, her arms, hands, and fingers outstretched, wrapping around the girl's throat.

She had committed great evil. Unforgivable sin.

The girl gasped as Violet collided with her, but before they even hit the ground, she grabbed Violet's arms and whirled around, slamming her body into the wall. Next, she threw her to the ground.

Not missing a beat, Violet leapt back up at her, only to have the girl tackle her, landing on top of her. Grabbing Violet's wrists, she slammed them into the floor.

"You'll have to forgive me, but you didn't let me finish. You need to calm down."

She ignored her, fighting to escape her grip, angering the girl attempting to hold her down.

Finally, she had one of her wrists free. She reached up, fingers extended, and –

A hard slap was delivered to her face.

"Stop it."

Pausing, she brought her hand down to cup her stinging red cheek, the slap still ringing in her ears. She glanced up in shock at the girl on top of her, who was glaring down into her eyes.

"I was Ellen, and I was unloved. I did what I had to fix that. You gave me your body, and I was Viola. But then, my mind darkened, and the body grew to reflect the soul inside. I was called a witch, and cast out from among them. I searched for a long time, but every one feared me. They ran, screamed, cried, and yelled. They tried to kill me, shooting me, burning me. But they didn't understand. No one did. I was born cursed. I have no name anymore, I am simply titled 'the demon', a legend told to instill fear in the hearts of those told. I am hated, scorned, by all of humanity, demons, and living creatures alive. I am a wretched soul."

Violet was left in shock after the girl's speech, and even more so when the girl began to cry, and her darkened tears landed on her face.

"But then…" the girl paused, and stared down at Violet with a strong an passionate expression she couldn't discern the meaning of, "I remembered who came to me when I was alone, and cared for me and stayed with me, and who was my friend. She gave me her body because she felt so sorry for me, she wanted me to experience what life was like without a disease, a life with love. She saved me."

She smiled, and her eyes were happy, but with a hint of hysteria and desperation. Violet wanted to squirm away from that almost twisted look, but she was still pinned to the ground.

"And so I knew, eventually, that if I waited long enough, and was patient, you would come back. The second you came in, I don't know how, but I knew it was you. And by all of this, by you going through the house again, and facing all of that, you must forgive me. Because you still love me."

_What?! What is she talking about?!_

Violet felt an uncomfortable feeling growing inside of her, and she knew she had to get away.

_She's confused. She's upset after everything that has happened to her. _

She began to squirm, trying to free her wrists from 'Ellen's' hands, but the girl just squeezed tighter and pretended like nothing was happening.

"And so now, I rebuilt the house, see? Just for you! So now, now that you've come back, we can be together!"

Violet abruptly froze, her mouth agape in shock, as she stared up in disbelief at the girl.

"Forever!"

She couldn't believe it. After everything, after all that had happened, she wanted her to just forget everything and move on as if nothing had happened?!

She'd betrayed her! Betrayed her trust, friendship, everything! She lured her in like a moth to flame with stories of her loneliness and disease, and used her empathy to manipulate and trick her into turning over her body.

But… still. Ellen had never been loved. Her mother abandoned her, her father never saw her, she was left alone to rot by those she loved and trusted the most.

Her first friend had fled, screaming in fear, after he'd seen her true form, her body with the disease.

Viola's father had left her after learning that she was not his real daughter.

All others she encountered shunned her, hated her, shouted at her, tried to kill her.

All she wanted was to be loved.

What should she say? What _could _she say?

What could she say to the one who had betrayed her?

Should she give her a second chance?

Would Ellen finally be happy if she stayed with her? After all, that was all Viola had originally wanted, wasn't it? For Ellen to be happy?

She looked up into Ellen's hopeful, black eyes.

She opened her mouth to reply, letting out a ragged, shaky breath.

.

_(choice 1)_

"Yes. I'll stay."

_(chapter 5)_

.

_(choice 2)_

"After everything you've done to me?! No!"

_(chapter 6)_

.

_(choice 3)_

"I'm sorry… but can't! I have a life, a family…"

_(chapter 7)_

.

_(choice 4)_

"I don't know…"

_(chapter 8) _

* * *

**Whichever choice you choose, go to the chapter listed below. There are four different endings. **

**As there's a chance not everyone is going to read all endings, I'll go ahead and say what I'd like to say now.**

**I'd like to thank all of my followers and story reviewers for your support and feedback on this story. I was only expecting two or three reviews total, and you guys surprised me with all of your follows, favorites, and reviews. **

**Thanks for sticking around, an I hope you enjoyed _But She Loved Me. _**

**Merry Christmas to everyone! **


	5. Ending 1

Violet couldn't describe the happiness that she saw on Ellen's face. A wide smile appeared, and her eyes sparkled with glee.

"I knew you still loved me." She said quietly, almost to herself.

She leapt up, pulling Violet to her feet.

"Come on, then!" She giggled.

Grabbing Violet's hand in her own, she led the purple-haired girl out a side door, into a room that contained a small table and two chairs. She pulled one out for Violet and gestured for her to sit in it.

"I'll go make us some tea. I'll be right back, wait here."

She ran back into the other room.

Violet observed the room as she waited. She had to admit, she was nervous.

Did Ellen really mean it when she said "forever"?

Could she trust her?

But Ellen would be happy now. She would feel loved with her best friend by her side.

Perhaps she had nothing to fear.

"I'm back!" Ellen came into the room, carrying a tray with tea and other snacks on it. It looked similar to the one Violet had seen in the first floor room, but this one was fancier.

"You like two sugar cubes, don't you?" Ellen handed her the teacup and saucer. "Here you go."

Violet noticed that Ellen had a peculiar smile on her face, but ignored it as she took a sip of the tea Ellen had made. It tasted of apples and cinnamon, and was very delicious.

"Thank you, Ellen." Violet smiled. "You don't mind if I call you that, do you?"

Ellen shook her head. "Of course not! You can call me whatever you want, my friend." She smiled.

Violet nodded and took another sip of her tea.

"So what all is there to do here?" She asked curiously.

"Well, we can read, and go out in the garden – the library and garden aren't as big and spectacular as the ones in my other house, but they're quite nice. There are lots of animals in the forest, and we can cook all kinds of wonderful foods, and…"

Violet found her eyes drooping as Ellen droned on about the things they could do here. She felt a bit ashamed of herself, but the exhaustion fell upon her like a curtain.

"Oh, Viola, are you tired? I'm sorry, you're probably exhausted after all you've been through today. Here, I'll take you to your room."

Violet stood and followed Ellen as she led her through the house. She was so tired she couldn't quite tell where they were going.

After leading her through many halls and staircases, Ellen finally opened the door to a dimly lit room. Violet all but collapsed on the bed. Ellen giggled.

"Goodnight, Viola. Don't worry, we can talk later."

* * *

Poor, sweet Viola.

Even after all that had happened, she still followed after Ellen with such blind trust, like a lamb being led to the slaughter.

She didn't notice the extra ingredient Ellen had added into the tea.

But no matter.

Now, Ellen could make sure that Viola never left her. That they would be together forever. Happy. Just like things were supposed to be.

Finally, at long last, her tale would have a happy ending.


	6. Ending 2

Ellen's smile faltered, destroying her happy expression.

"I'm sorry Viola, but I can't let you leave. I want you to stay with me. Because, you came back! You went through all of that! So, you must love me… right? It's what you want!"

Violet glared at her. "You betrayed me! What makes you think I'm going to trust you again?! Just when I get a new life, you have to ruin this one, too! Leave me alone! Let me out of this house!" She yelled.

Ellen jerked back as if Violet had slapped her, a pained look in her eyes.

Violet got up off the floor, dusting off her dress.

"Thank you but no thank you. I'll be taking my leave now."

She turned and strode out the door.

Before she made it five steps, she faltered as a searing pain tore through her. Gasping, she looked down.

A knife protruded from her torso.

Her eyes widened.

Blood dripped from her mouth and splattered onto the floor below.

"I'm sorry, but you're not leaving."

Her legs buckled underneath her, and she collapsed to the floor.

She felt hands wrap around her body. As her world began to blur and darken, she felt herself being lifted and placed onto the bed in the room.

She felt Ellen wrap something around her wrist.

Violet found that, when she tried, she couldn't move it.

Her eyes slit open.

"I hate you."

It didn't come out as strong as she'd intended. She was weak, with her conscience quickly fading.

"You don't mean that."

She persisted. "Selfish…. I hate you…"

"Go to sleep."

Her mouth opened again.

"I…"

A harsh blow was delivered to her head. Violet's head sagged, and her eyes closed.

* * *

She didn't mean that.

She was just confused, and exhausted.

This was what she wanted.

The girl known as Ellen laid down on the bed next to the body of her best friend. Her _only _friend. The one who loved her.

The sheets began to turn red with blood.

They would be together forever now. Nothing was in her way.

Violet's skin began to turn cold.

Viola came back to her because she still loved her. She forgave Ellen because she knew that all she wanted was to be loved.

And now she was.

Ellen drifted off into slumber, a contented smile on her face.

At last, she could be happy. She had achieved her dream, her wish.

She was loved.


	7. Ending 3

Ellen's face lost the happy look it possessed.

"You have… family?"

Violet nodded. "Yeah. I live with my uncle and – "

"You came back!" Ellen yelled angrily. "You went through the house! For me!"

"B-but couldn't leave…" Violet said slowly, Ellen's yelling unnerving her.

"You came in because you wanted to! This is what you wanted!"

Violet looked into Ellen's eyes, her face solemn. "I'm sorry," she said softly, "but it's not."

Ellen scowled.

In a moment, she raised her hand and delivered a sift chop to Violet's neck.

Everything went black.

* * *

Her eyes opened to darkness. Groggily, she squinted, trying to make something out through the inky black.

_Where am I?_

"Hello?" She called out softly.

She leaned forward, attempting to struggle to her feet.

A clinking noise reached her ears, and she was roughly jerked back to the ground. Gasping, she tugged her wrists.

She was… chained to the wall?

She looked up as a loud clunk reached her ears, and a door opened, illuminating a large rectangle on the wall.

"Ellen, what is this?!" Violet asked, anger and panic in her voice.

"You came back." She stated. "You came back to this house, entered, and went through all of that, just to prove that you love me. I know you do. You wouldn't have gone through all of that twice if you didn't. I'm going to leave you here until you realize what you want."

"What?!" Violet's eyes widened, alarmed. "Don't leave me here!"

"It's for your own good. And our happiness." The door shut, taking the light with it.

Violet leaned back against the wall, in shock.

She was stuck here…in the dark…chained to a wall?

Who would ever find her here?

…would anyone even look?

_Uncle certainly wouldn't. _

She closed her eyes as tears of bitterness and despair trickled down her cheeks. Why? Why did this happen to her? Was she cursed? Why did Ellen continue to sacrifice Viola's happiness to secure her own?

Her mind drifted into unconsciousness as sleep overtook her.

* * *

"Hey."

She ignored the voice, passed it off as her mind filling the silence in her dream.

"Hey, you."

Her brow furrowed.

"Purple-head, I'm talking to you."

At that, her eyes snapped open.

The first thing she noticed was that there was now a light in the room. She glanced down, seeing a lit candle sitting a few inches from her feet.

What startled her, however, was finding a large black snake coiled right next to it.

Before she had time to scream, or even jump, it spoke.

"Finally, you're awake." The snake spoke with a deep voice.

She blinked. In an instant, her mind linked this image with one she'd seen in the first house.

"You're a demon." It was more of a statement than a question.

A chuckle emitted from the creature as a red, forked tongue slithered out from it's mouth.

"Well done. You're smarter than you appear. Yes, I am a demon."

Violet ignored the half insult-half compliment.

"Quite a predicament you've gotten yourself into. Well, that's where I come in."

She raised an eyebrow.

The snake smiled – or, came as close to a smile as possible, being a snake.

"Your Uncle hates you. Your Aunt abandoned you. Your parents are dead. And now, you've been more or less kidnapped by a psychotic girl with an obsessive complex. Your life is going to end here, either way."

She flinched at his harsh words. "What are you suggesting?" She muttered.

"I can get you out of here, and give you the revenge you desire." It announced.

She blinked. "What?"

A chuckle.

"Let's start with your chains."

Just like that, they fell to the floor with a clatter. As if they were never attached to the wall in the first place.

Violet rubbed her now free wrists slowly, eyeing the demon. "How did you do that?"

"Make a contract with me. I can give you power, power to take control of your life and get back at those who hurt you."

She stared at the snake, at it's coal black scales and deep red eyes, a sinister combination.

Her uncle hated her. He hit her. Abused her.

She had sacrificed so much for Ellen, and she continued to toss her around like a rag doll to cater to her every whim.

A deep anger filled her. She was _done. _Done with trying to make everyone happy. Done with giving her all to those who threw her away.

For once, she would take action and be in control of her own fate.

She looked down at the snake, into it's red eyes, and nodded.

"Yes. I will be your witch."

Soon, Ellen would regret the day she had heard the name _Viola_.


	8. Ending 4

Ellen's happy expression shattered, her hopeful smile faltering.

She release Violet and stood, her expression shifting into one of slight anger as she watched Violet stand and back away slowly.

"Violet."

The purple haired girl looked up, meeting Ellen's frowning face and hard eyes.

"I'm sorry, but I can't let you leave."

She stopped.

"I want you to stay with me. Because, you came back! You went through all of that!" She appeared almost desperate, persuading Violet out of her decision. "So, you must love me… right? It's what you want!"

She advanced towards her, Violet matching her steps with ones she took backwards, until cold metal brushed the fingers of her hands that were held behind her.

The door handle.

She looked into Ellen's eyes.

Hard and cold.

She twisted the handle, ready to throw the door open and race down the hall. She had to get away.

Only, she couldn't.

The door was locked.

Alarmed, she looked back at Ellen to see a wide, black grin stretching across her face.

She backed herself into the wall, terrified.

"Don't you understand, Viola? You were meant to come back here. To stay here. You can't leave."

"I'm not Viola. My name is Violet." She protested quietly.

"No." Ellen shook her head. "You're Viola."

Before she could realize what was happening, Ellen leapt at her, a large object clutched in her hand, swinging it at Violet's head.

Her vision went dark.

"You're not leaving this mansion. Never again."


End file.
